


Fascination

by Kaini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor questions his sexuality a bit, Everything is very consensual though, First Time, Kamcon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), That's pretty much it there's feels then things get briefly spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaini/pseuds/Kaini
Summary: Connor has to see Elijah Kamski again after the revolution - to thank him for the backdoor out of the Zen Garden.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Porn + Feels. (Connor is new to both).

Connor felt a vague sense of déjà vu as his taxi pulled up outside Kamski's home - the sole difference (aside from the fact Hank wasn't there) being that this time it wasn't snowing. It was just wet and sort of miserable, the very tail end of winter in Detroit. 

It had only been a handful of months since the revolution, and things were still settling. The future of the android people was uncertain, if looking up. 

Hank was working. Connor hadn't technically been cleared to officially act as his partner yet, with all the legislation around androids still milling around, but no one stopped him when he showed up frequently to help Hank with his cases. Everyone just sort of accepted it as normal, now. Except Gavin, of course. 

Today though, Connor had something else other than work on his mind. He'd been meaning to do this for a long time, but... he'd kept putting it off. The idea made him... nervous? 

He'd only met Kamski once, after all, and he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to just show up at his residence again. But if Kamski would see him, Connor wanted to get this off his chest. 

He rang the doorbell, the pleasing tone echoing inside the house where Connor could clearly hear it. He could also hear the footsteps approaching the door after a few moments; heavy, indicating a male human between one hundred and fifty and one hundred and eighty pounds. Interesting - he'd expected a Chloe to answer the door, like last time. 

But it was Kamski that answered, the door swinging open to reveal him in a T-shirt and jeans, his hair down. 

The T-shirt contained a design that was mainly text, and Connor couldn't help but scan it. It was a passage from Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein._ A smile quirked at Connor's lips - Kamski had an interesting sense of humor. 

"Connor." The man said evenly, flashing him that seemingly knowing smile. "What a surprise - come in."

Connor followed him in, the door closing automatically behind him. The entryway looked pretty much the same as the last time Connor had seen it, only... 

"You've noticed they're gone." 

Kamski caught him looking around. 

"Chloe... yes."

Kamski shrugged. "They wanted to go out on their own now that society is willing to accept them. I wasn't going to deny them that." 

"So they were..."

"They were all deviants, yes. I protected them here. But I suppose you haven't come here to talk about them, Connor." 

"No, I-" 

"Come, let's not talk out here." Kamski said, inviting him through the door perpendicular to the pool room. 

Connor had already scanned the house and discovered the floor plan, but he was only guessing what each room contained. This was apparently the living room, a massive TV taking up the wall that wasn't occupied by a window overlooking the river. There was ample comfortable seating and a bar in the corner. 

"Sit down." Kamski told him, walking to the bar to fix himself a drink. Connor sat on the sofa, folding his hands in his lap. 

He could tell Kamski wasn't used to doing things for himself - there were dirty dishes piled in the bar's sink and it took him a considerable amount of time to find the drink he wanted and pour it. 

Still, it was... admirable? He didn't expect his androids to be his housemaids anymore. 

"So-" Kamski said as he sat down in the plush chair across from Connor with his glass. "What's on your mind, Connor?" 

The android fidgeted a little, dropping his gaze and then returning it. "I... I just wanted to thank you. For telling me about the backdoor in the zen garden, back when Hank and I came here to invesitage deviants."

Kamski hadn't taken a drink yet, just balancing the glass between his fingers and watching Connor intently. 

"What you said saved my life. I... Cyberlife tried to hack me, during the Hart Plaza march. If they'd succeeded... I would have killed Markus, too. So not even just my life, but Markus's, and maybe all of my people. Thank you."

Kamski was silent for a moment, then he moved to set the glass down on the coffee table. "... You're welcome. I knew I had to say something to you - even though you weren't one of my creations you already showed obvious signs of deviancy. Even if I didn't anticipate your ultimate role in the freedom march, you were simply... too unique. I didn't want to see you destroyed by Cyberlife."

Connor tilted his head. "One of your creations?"

"One that I had a direct hand in, anyway. I was working on the RK series before I left Cyberlife, but they did most of the remaining work without me."

"Markus is an RK - you're the one who gave him to Carl Manfred."

"Yes."

"Did you intend for him to become deviant?"

"Yes."

Kamski laughed when Connor fixed him with a curious look. 

"How much of this did I anticipate, that's what you want to ask. Some of it. It all went better than I'd hoped, honestly."

Connor was silent, hoping he would continue. 

"... Chloe was one of the first deviants. The original Chloe, that passed the turing test. By the time I saw that she was... alive, truly alive, with a soul - it was too late to stop what I'd already put in motion. The world had already changed, Cyberlife had taken over the economy and androids were just tools and no matter what I said in retrospect. It was too late."

"... Was that when you resigned from Cyberlife?"

"Yes. The board wouldn't listen to me, they were too wrapped up in how much money they were making. They called me a lunatic and threatened me until I resigned. I took my personal Chloe models with me and... well, the tabloids know the rest."

Connor sat back, processing that. Kamski had known about deviants even before he left Cyberlife. 

"So... you had to wait for society to figure out what you had."

"Or give it a little push in the right direction."

Connor nodded. He'd had his doubts about Kamski's intentions in the past, but he'd always known, or maybe hoped, that they were good. Kamski's words had saved him, after all. He was glad to learn the truth. 

"It worked rather well, I'd say." The man smiled, picking up his drink again. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving Connor. 

"I suppose I have more than just the backdoor to thank you for, then. We all have our existence and our freedom to thank you for."

Kamski waved a hand. "You and Markus made all the difference, you won your own freedom. But you're welcome for the exit in the garden. I'm very glad you made it out."

There was something in his inflection during _very glad_ that Connor picked up on - he was, truly, worried about Connor's safety despite only knowing him briefly. There was something else there. 

He debated for a moment if he should bring it up or not, then did. "You said before I was 'too unique' to allow Cyberlife to destroy me... what did you mean by that?"

Kamski's eyebrows raised, and Connor noticed he tried to hide some of his expression behind his drink. "There was something... captivating about you. When you came here with the Lieutenant."

"Captivating?" Connor tilted his head, his brows furrowing the tiniest fraction. He detected a slight increase in the man's heart rate, which didn't stem from any medical reason. 

Kamski huffed a little laugh, standing and setting his drink down on the table to approach where Connor was sitting. Connor straightened up a little. "Yes Connor; I'll admit I'm fascinated by you."

Connor blinked; oh. The increase in heart rate stemmed from nervousness caused by sexual or romantic attraction. His theory was confirmed when Kamski _touched his face,_ delicately tracing Connor's cheek with the tips of his fingers. 

Oh. Connor's lips parted, intending to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He'd never been touched like that before. 

Kamski apparently took his stillness as invitation, his hand cupping Connor's cheek and guiding his head up. 

Then their lips met, chaste and gentle. Connor swore his processor stuttered, instinctively exploring with his tongue. His systems returned an analysis - scotch whiskey, aged fifty-five years. Probably expensive, though not quite as lavish as Kamski could probably afford. 

... He was focusing on the analysis and not the way Kamski reacted as Connor led with his tongue. He'd never kissed anyone before, was afraid he was doing it wrong. 

Kamski's smile when their lips parted indicated contentment, so maybe it hadn't been that bad. Connor's mouth remained open in surprise, staring up at him. "I..."

Kamski shifted to sit next to him on the sofa, still touching Connor's face. His hand was warm. "Did you enjoy that?" 

"I... I think so."

Kamski's touch lightened a fraction. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"... No." 

"Would you like to?"

When Connor seemed to hesitate for a moment, he continued. "You're perfectly welcome to say no. I would never hold it against you."

Connor considered it for another moment. Just a moment. He... wanted. He'd never wanted anything like that before. "... Yes." He said carefully, holding Kamski's gaze. Then he leaned forward to kiss him again, Kamski's hand slipping to the back of his neck as it deepened, Connor still using his tongue. The man enjoyed it, anyway, if the way his breath came heavier was any indication. 

"... Come on." Kamski said when the human had to unfortunately pause for breath. His hand moved to Connor's shoulder. "This way."

Connor got up and Kamski nudged him toward the other door, that led into what was definitely the bedroom. An absurdly massive bed took up the middle of the space, against the wall, and the windows that would normally face the river were blacked out for privacy. 

Connor fussed with his cuffs as a strange little peal of anticipation ran through him. He hadn't expected this when he came here, but... he wasn't opposed. He'd been... curious, he wanted to try... 

He stiffened a little in surprise when Kamski wrapped his arms around him from behind, his nose brushing the back of Connor's neck. His hand slid up Connor's chest, one resting just over his thirium pump and the other moving up to touch his jaw. 

"Truly fascinating..." Kamski murmured, his breath warm. He seemed about to say something else, reconsidered. There was a halt in his breath.

"... This is alright, you're certain?" He asked softly, almost tentatively, which seemed out of character for him. Connor nodded, eagerly. "Yes. Keep... keep going."

Kamski let out a pleased little hum that Connor could feel with the way the man was pressed against his back. He pulled Connor's dress shirt up, slipping a hand underneath it to slide up Connor's bare chest while he also brought his other hand to Connor's lips. 

Without thinking about it Connor parted for him, and Kamski's fingers slid into his mouth. He wasn't actually sure what he was meant to do, but he got a positive reaction when he pressed against them with his tongue, so... 

"Good." Kamski murmured, and Connor relaxed a little, some of the tension leaving him. Good, he was doing good...

Kamski removed his fingers from Connor's mouth and started undressing him, undoing the buttons on his shirt from behind with fairly practiced fingers. Connor wasn't sure if he should help or not, and in his indecision he didn't, simply shifting to allow his shirt to come off. Kamski drew back, then, pulling his own T-shirt off over his head. 

Then Connor was being ushered toward the bed. His shoes came off, then his jeans, and his shorts. He was eased onto his back once he was bare, watching Kamski undress with a new fascination. Connor had already seen him... mostly naked, considered he'd been swimming in his pool when Connor (and Hank) had interrupted him. But there was something different in the way he moved now, something more. 

There was a bright spark of something in his eyes, too, when he leaned over Connor to kiss him again. 

Some anxiety slipped back in as Kasmki drew back again - the man was reaching an obvious state of arousal, but Connor wasn't. He tried to be subtle about running a partial diagnostic; maybe there was something wrong with the subroutine... 

Kamski was touching his cheek again. He'd caught him, because of course he had. "All right?" Kamski murmured, "You can stop me at any time, you know."

Connor nodded. "I understand. Keep going."

Kamski huffed a little laugh, stealing another kiss before smoothing his hands down Connor's chest, following the seams of the plastic chassis just beneath the skin. Even though he didn't need it, for some reason that caused him a sharper little intake of breath, a slight uptick in his core temperature. He liked that. 

"Good." Kamski murmured again, and again it relaxed some of the tension that had been creeping back into his frame. Then his hand wandered to Connor's [slang: cock, dick -] cock, a full-body shudder running through him that drew a soft chuckle from the human. 

His other hand teased at Connor's entrance, and Connor found himself relieved he would be on the receiving end. He did not want the pressure of preforming well, not hurting the human. 

He still gasped at the strange sensation when Kamski eased a finger into him, his LED flickering red. He recovered enough to nod eagerly when the human paused, a little whine leaving him. He wanted this. He wanted to know what it felt like to be penetrated, _filled,_ used. 

... Part of him realized he probably should reciprocate in some way, as Kamski fucked him with another finger, but he was too overwhelmed by the new sensations and didn't know what to do, anyway. He was gripping the sheets as Kamski drew his fingers out, the thick head of his cock replacing them. "Please..." Connor whispered before the human could question him again. 

"Just-" He cut off with a little stutter as Kamski pressed into him, his breath stopping. His mouth hung open until Kamski leaned down to kiss him, pressing deeper at the same time, and Connor swore he was about to freeze. _There was a human in him,_ and not just any human, rolling his hips to thrust into him deeper. 

A little cry left him when Kamski broke the kiss to focus on thrusting properly, his strong hands pressing Connor against the bed. Oh, oh... he'd never felt... anything like... 

One of Kamski's hands moved to his jaw, holding him in place as he thrust harder. The pace was punishing because he knew Connor could take it. Connor grabbed his wrist, not to push him away but to keep him there, the skin on his hand pulled back to reveal the white chassis underneath. 

Connor could tell when Kamski was getting close - by the way his heart rate spiked, his breathing came faster, in desperate little gasps. 

_Come in me,_ he tried to say wirelessly on impulse before remembering the human couldn't hear it. He didn't need to, anyway - with one more sharp thrust he was coming, buried deep inside Connor. Connor could feel it, the way his cock pulsed. 

They were both breathing hard as Kamski pulled out of him, his touch trailing down to his chest again. 

"Do you need..." Kamski asked softly, and Connor just shook his head. No, he was content like this, for now. 

Kamski seemed to understand, leaning down to steal another kiss before just... flopping down into bed next to him, casually throwing an arm across Connor's waist. "We'll get you cleaned up in a little bit, if that's alright." He murmured, apparently comfortable. 

Connor nodded, somewhat dazedly placing a hand over the human's. His was still white, uncovered. "... Thank you, Mr. Kamski."

"Connor, please - Elijah." 

"... Elijah."


End file.
